


catradorabies

by heycatras



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heycatras/pseuds/heycatras
Summary: this is for twitter user explodoklls





	catradorabies

catra has rabies but adora loves her anyways

**Author's Note:**

> this is for twitter user explodoklls


End file.
